Into The Labyrinth
by animeXD
Summary: jareth needs sarah to marry him or else toby will be the new goblin king and if that happens the mysterious kingdom next door will over throw him and start a war on the human world...
1. Chapter 1

**Into the labyrinth...**

It was a stormy night and Sarah once again had to watch her little brother

She occupied him by telling him the story of the labyrinth which was his all time favourite "and then he turned back into and owl and before you knew it we were home!" she said "wow Sarah did that really happen!!!" Toby said sitting up looking at his sister eyes filled with amazement

Sarah laughed "no I was making that entire story up" she said sarcastically ruffling his blond hair "now its bed time Toby" she said closing the light

"Good night Sarah" Toby said drifting into sleep Sarah walked toward her room "I can't believe its been two years" she opened the door and there on here bed was a small crystal ball

"Jareth..." she gasped as her eyes widened  
"yes?"said a voice from behind her it was the goblin king

Sarah jumped back in surprise "what do you want?!"

Jareth walked past her and sat on her bed "you know I love stories" he tapped the bed and looked at her as if to say "we need to talk"

Sarah sat down beside him "now answer my question" she demanded. Jareth let out a deep sigh "Sarah I need to get married" he said giving her a serious look

"oh no!" Sarah said jumping up "Sarah just hear me out!" jareth said getting impatient. he grabbed the crystal and an image of the labyrinth appeared "look Sarah all this is mine but it wont be for long if I don't find a bride...you see the labyrinth has a rule that the king must have a queen or else he will be stripped of his power and cast into this world"

"so not my problem" Sarah shrugged

"no but it is your brothers problem "Jareth said "what do you mean its Toby's problem" she asked  
jareth answered her question very quickly "I kind of gave him some of my powers which means his next in line for the throne"

"WHAT!!!???" Sarah shouted "well I took a liking to the little fellow and I didn't think you would actually solve the labyrinth so I made him my successor"

Sarah gave him the most angry hateful look ever known to man "I CANT BELIEVE YOU! YOU MEEN MY BROTHER IS THE NEXT GOBLIN KING!" "yes but that's not the real problem" jareth sighed "THEN WHAT IS!'' jareth took a deep breath "well two things 1:the fact the other kingdom wants to over throw the goblin kingdom and 2: he's been listening to this entire conversation" he said pointing in back of Sarah there standing in the door way was Toby "wow" he said "I'm the goblin prince?"


	2. social life in ruins

**social life in ruins**

"toby what are you doing up?" sarah asked kneeling down to meet the eyes of the toddler

"i heard you yell so i came to see what was wrong..."he said keeping his eyes on jareth "sarah is that really the goblin king?"  
jareth smiled showing his perfect teeth "of course i am but i'm not the evil bad guy your sister says i am"

"YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER YOU JERK!"sarah screamed  
"you asked me to take him" jareth retorted sarah was speechless he had a point "so toby would you like to come to the labyrinth with me and sarah?" jareth asked toby didnt have time to answer cause sarah interupted

"who said i was going heck who said toby is going we're staying here!"  
jareth argued with her for over an hour until sarah said "i wish you would go back and leave me alone!"

"ouch" said jareth "fine i'll leave" he said he felt her mirrore and smiled evily "oh i forgot i cant go back unless you come with me so i guess i'm stuck here"

"thats not my problem"she shrugged "now why dont you fly out the window and perch on a tree" she said piking up toby

jareth knew she wouldnt allow him to stay in her house so he turned into a snowy white owl and sat on a branch outside the window

sarah couldnt help but laugh and she shut the blinds "just to make sure you dont see me if my nightgown falls off"

---the next day---

it was the last day of school for sarah and already jareth was out to ruin it by just being there

"hey sarah who's your friend"

"hey nice heels man"  
"woop woop"

was all sarah could hear as she walked down the hall way "STOP FOLLOWING ME" she shouted jareth smiled and said "i cant i have to stay with you until i go back" sarah grumbled "its not fair..."

--for the sake of sarah's sanity we will skipt ahead to drama class--

"sorry i'm late mr.murry" she said walking into class

"thats ok sarah-" he looked at jareth "um sarah who is this?" he asked  
sarah slapped her forhead she forgot all about jareth "um he is uh my...boyfriend" every one stared for a long moment and jareth mutter in a sarah like voice "and my soon to be husband sarah yurned around and shot him a glare "what was that?"

"nothing" sighed the king

mr.murry shook jareth's hand and introduced himself "its a pleasur to meet you mr. um what is your name" he asked  
"its jareth and i am delighted to meet you as well"  
meanwhile mike who was sarah's x-boyfriend was feeling very rejected and said to his friends "sarah left me for that i mean look at this guy he's wearing high heels"

--after school--

sarah and jareth were walking back to her house when mike and his possy stept in they're way "so sarah this guy looks like some evil queen from those fairy tails oh he is hes a drag-queen"

"get lost mike theres a reason i broke up with you and this is it" said sarah "come on jareth i'd hate to say it but a king shoulnt be in the presence of toads"she said grabbing his hand pulling him along

"yeah go play with your dolls loser"

hearing this jareth snapped and ran straight to mike and pinned him up against a tree "if you even come near sarah again let alone call her what she isnt i will make your life a living hell" then he tossed him to the ground and walked back toward sarah

"you didnt have to do that..." she said  
"sarah you are not a loser alright now one thing i cant stand is someone being called somthing they are not just to make a real loser feel good...now lets go we have to get ready"

"for what" sarah asked

"i'm already tired of this world so me you and toby are going home"said jareth"back to the labyrinth"

sarah sighed "fine i guess i'll go seeing because of you my social life is in ruins" then she smiled and started running "lets go kingy!"


	3. through the looking glass

**through the looking glass**

when sarah returned home she found a note saying her dad had gone out with her step mom for the weekend and that toby was taking a nap  
"thanks for the notice" grumbled sarah "well before we leave we should eat" she started looking through the fridge "aha! chinese food!" she said triumphantly "she heated it up and handed a plat to jareth

"...this is awfull" he said taking a bite  
sarah laughed "i know what you mean but ordering a pizza would take to long"

"so sarah today you called me your 'boyfriend' does that mean you'll accept my proposal?" asked jareth  
"no it was just the first thing i thought of" she answerd blushing a bit. jareth was so much different from what she remeberd she thought of him as the brat prince but after spending time with him she started liking him a bit

"ah i see now then we should be going" he said getting up "lets go get toby"

together they walked to toby's room the little guy was fast asleep sarah shook him gently "hey toby wake up"

toby's eyes started to open "what is it sarah?" he fixed his eyes on jareth "he's still here?!"

sarah picked up toby "guess what toby you know how all those times you said 'i wish i could go to the labyrinth' well we're going there now"

toby's face lit up "THANK YOU SARAH!" he said giving her a hug

"ok jareth lead the way"

"sarah you understand that if you come back with me it means--"

"yes and as much as i'd like to say no i have to say yes i will marry you"sarah smiled toby was exited and shocked at the same time

"sarah i-i" the goblin king was shocked he could hardly speak

"well are we going or what" said sarah pulling him into her room "alright how do we get there" she said  
jareth immidiately regained his composure "this way"he said taking sarah's hand and they soon disapeared through sarah's mirror

"good bye human world hello underground!" said toby waving behind them


	4. changes

Changes

sarah opend her eyes and what she saw was unbelievable the labyrinth had completly changed it looked shiny...and pretty almost the exact oposite of what she had seen last time 

"wow" she sighed 

"glad you like it sarah it has changed over 2 years hasnt it"

"did you do that jareth?" she asked still looking at it 

the goblin king laughed "no it just changes by itself every centurie or two" he looked at sarah and smiled "come we must get to my castle"

sarah and toby noticed he looked like he was trying to do somthing "are you ok?" 

jareth looked worried "my that was fast my power is already decreasing...to much time in the other world i fear" he sighed deeply "this is bad" 

"Lets just take the long way and solve the labyrinth ourselves!" said toby 

"livley little fellow isnt he" said jareth grabing toby befor he could run to the entrance

sarah shrugged "no big deal i did it once i can do it again" jareth grabbed her arm

"sarah what part of the labyrinth has changed do you not get?"

sarah just gave him a strange look and jareth let go "fine we'll try to solve the labyrinth"

sarah dragged him toward the entrance "at least this time theres no time limit right?" 

jareth looked even more worried "actually sarah if i dont get back in time i'll be sent back to your world forever and we only have--"he was cut off 

"let me take a guess thirteen hours" exclaimed toby 

jareth looked at sarah as if to say 'how many times have you told him that story' sarah laughed and said "then theres no time to waste LETS GO!" and the entrance door flew open and just as jareth was about to go in after them he saw a raven looking straight at him he paused for a minute and went inside

the raven flew off cawing...almost singing "thirteen hours thirteen hours,By the powers they'll never make it in thirteen hours"

--later somwhere else-- 

"master!" the raven cawed "the king has returned with the boy and a young girl"

a shadowy figure sat on a throne and laughed "i know i saw everything" he took out a crystal and looked into it "hmph so jareth you think you've won well not yet...i have a little welcome back present for you"

_tori: omg authers note uh i'm not good a cliff hangers and sorry if you didnt like this chapter i'm having writers block TT.TT dont worry the next one will be way better cause i'll have my co-authers to help me!_


	5. Chapter 5

Jareth Sarah and Toby had just arrived at the labyrinth and they where already lost  
"you have no idea where we're going do you?" Sarah complained as Jareth looked at the sky  
"I know exactly where we are I'm just being cautious…" he continued to look upward

Sarah looked up waiting for something to drop on them "what is there to be cautious about I don't see anything"

He pulled Sarah and Toby into the trees and pointed upwards then they all saw it a huge gold dragon with red eyes flew above them Sarah gasped she had never seen anything like it jareth signalled them to follow him the dragon had now landed and was sitting on a large boulder the three where almost past it they just had to sneak behind the boulder  
" as long as he dosent take off again where safe" Jareth said

The dragon began to flap its wings

"you just had to say it didn't you!?" Sarah said as the red eyes landed on them

The dragon suddenly swooped in from the sky, attacking Jareth with all its might. Jerath yelled to Sarah who was holding Toby with fright in her eyes. "RUN SARAH!!!" the dragon came down on him and bit his arm as he held it out pointing to Sarah's destination. as Sarah saw the terrifying creature bite Jerath she instantly cried out in horror "JERATH!!!!" he yell once more as the teeth bite down on his limb

"GET OUT OF HERE SARAH WILE YOU STILL CAN"

Sarah obeyed and ran toward the place Jareth had pointed out it was a dark little cave she hugged Toby tightly "are you all right?"

Toby was shaking he was so frightened he clung to his sister "Sarah what's going to happen to Jareth?"

Sarah frowned I don't know Toby…I don't know" she suddenly saw something strange a light was shining further down in the tunnel Sarah put her brother down and walked toward it "Toby take my hand"

Toby obeyed as they walk they heard voices then suddenly a hooded figure appeared before them

"come with me" the figure said "the king sent me to lead you to the castle if anything happened to him"

Sarah being suspicious demanded that the person should prove that Jareth had sent them the figure took a note out of the cloak signed by Jareth

"now come with me I only wish to serve the king" Sarah and toby agreed and followed the figure "you two go on ahead I'll be a minute"

Sarah looked back at the mysterious person one last time and then continued along with Toby

The figure chuckled as a raven perched on its shoulder

"tell the master every thing is going according to plan and tell him his pet did a fine job"

The raven cawed and flew off

And the figure walked toward Sarah and Toby "I'm back now follow me"


	6. an enemy

Sarah and Toby continued to walk through the darkness the shadowy figure leading the way "its right around this corner"

Sarah and Toby continued to walk through the darkness the shadowy figure leading the way "its right around this corner".  
"OK hold on I don't care what kind of letter or message you have I am not taking another step until you tell me who you are!" Sarah said stopping dead in her tracks  
the figure began to lower the hood it was wearing "I understand" beneath It was a young girl around 15 years old "please forgive me my name is Melanie now please we need to hurry to the castle the hours are passing quickly"

Sarah still felt un easy about this girl but she followed "Toby I have a bad feeling if something happens I want you to try and use those powers Jareth gave you" Toby nodded sleepily all this excitement can take its toll on a kid

"here we are!" Melanie exclaimed as they turned a corner there stood a man in black armour with a raven perched on his shoulder  
"you tricked us!" Sarah yelled "mean lady!" Toby said  
"so this is the heir to the goblin kingdom kind of small he shouldn't be a problem to get rid of" he said looking at Toby.

He looked up at Sarah "ah well would you look at this you must be Sarah I've heard so much about you…no wonder Jareth wants you as his queen"

"excuse me master about our agreement" said Melanie  
"yes you have served your purpose Melanie but I'm afraid I just cant pay you for your hard work" said the man  
"you said you would send me back home Kael you… you"

"hmph you should have know I'd go back on my agreement…very well I will send you home after I get the throne!" Kael said with a wicked smile  
Melanie stood in silence and Sarah couldn't help feel a little sorry for her

"now as for you two!" he said turning back to Sarah and Toby he walked toward them a sword appearing in his hand the raven laughed as he cornered them

Could this be the end!  
suddenly a rock hit Kael in the head and he turned around  
" GET OUT OF HERE" Melanie yelled picking up another rock she threw it at him and before it hit him it seemed to glow red it hit him in the face he covered his eyes in pain

Sarah grabbed Melanie's hand before running through the dark cavern "there's the exit!" she said running toward it

They ran out and kept running until they reached another part of the labyrinth Sarah looked back but nothing was following them she looked at her watch "5 more hours" she put Toby down and turned to face Melanie "you got some nerve! Tricking us like that!"  
"I'm sorry it had to but it doesn't seem like I can go back to Kael I need to find another way home" Sarah turned away from her "well you better start looking" she said walking away with Toby beside her  
"WAIT!" Melanie said "I owe you for saving me I have to repay you"  
"you've done enough now go away!"

"I'll help you get to the castle" she said pointing to the center of the labyrinth "there's still a long way to go and little time I think you'll need all the help you can get"

Sarah paused for a minute and smiled "alright but no funny business" and the three of them started making their way through the labyrinth.


End file.
